


Noël d'amour

by Lulu_folle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle
Summary: Dans un univers parallèle où tout le monde il est gentil et tout le monde il est beau, les ninjas fêtent Noël sous la plume d'une personne en proie à un délire de glucose.





	1. Surprise et cadeaux

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement préalable : Ce qui va suivre est plus que décalé, voir complètement fou.  
> P.S. : J'ai essayé de corriger ce vieux texte qui date d'il y a sept ans, mais certaines fautes m'ont sans doute échappé. Navrée d'avance pour ça.

Le village était recouvert de neige en ce jour magique, des gens se pressent, discutent, se chamaillent, une journée normale en somme. Mais ce soir tout va changer, les gens se rassembleront chez eux, dîneront avec leur famille, leurs amis, s'offriront des cadeaux dès le soir ou attendront le matin. Oui, c'est une existence paisible.

 

Une personne marche dans le rue principale du village cachée de Konoha, seule. Cette personne, c'est Naruto. Il fêtera noël seul, comme d'habitude depuis que...non, comme d'habitude, tout simplement. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas ce qu'avait décidé une rose assez...non, très énergique !

 

… **:** Naruto !

**Naruto :** Sakura, que fais-tu là ?

**Sakura :** *essoufflée*, Je suis venue te chercher pour te demander si tu était près pour ce soir.

**Naruto :** Pour ce soir ?

**Sakura :** Bah, oui, on fête noël tous ensemble ce soir, alors je voulais savoir si tu étais près.

**Naruto :** Je ne suis pas au courant moi.

**Sakura :** Hein !? Mais normalement tu as dû recevoir une invitation. Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu n'as de cadeau pour personne.

**Naruto :** Bah... J'ai un cadeau pour toi, pour Sasuke, pour Kakashi, pour Hinata, pour Gaara... Et je crois que c'est tout...

**Sakura :** Eh bien, tu as encore vingt-trois cadeaux a trouver et il est 10h, c'est bon, on a encore du temps, mais on a intérêt a s'y mettre immédiatement.

 

Et ni une ni deux, Sakura l'entraîna vers la rue marchande de Konoha, Naruto commença par chercher des cadeaux pour les autres filles. Après moult hésitations il se décida pour un coffret de maquillage pour Ino, un parfum pour Tenten, une barrette en forme d'éventail pour Temari, des chapeaux de noël pour Asuma, Kurenaï et leur fille, des lunettes en forme de masque pour Karin, des coupes de sake décorées avec des limaces pour Tsunade et des kunaïs en sucre pour Anko. Le temps passa très vite et la matinée se termina, nos deux amis firent le point dans un petit restaurant où ils commandèrent à manger. (Sakura refusa d'aller chez « Ichiraku ramen »)

 

**Sakura :** Bon alors, si on compte tout les cadeaux que tu as déjà et ceux que tu viens d'acheter... Il t'en reste quatorze à trouver, par qui tu veux commencer ?

**Naruto :** Hmm, par Lee et Gaï, j'ai déjà une idée de cadeau pour eux.

**Sakura :** Très bien, où vas-t-on ?

**Naruto :** *rigole déjà* Chez un pharmacien.

Bien que surprise Sakura le suivit, c'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent qu'elle comprit.

**Naruto :** Deux tubes de dentifrices ultra-brillance s'il-vous-plaît.

**Sakura :** *est pliée en deux de rire*

**Pharmacien :** Bien mon petit...Voilà tes tubes de dentifrices.

**Naruto :** Merci m'sieur, viens Sakura, on y va.

**Sakura :** Oui.

 

À peine étaient-ils sortit qu'ils explosèrent de rire, après avoir rigolé tout leur soûl ils se rendirent dans différents magasins pour acheter les autres cadeaux. Choji eut droit à un assortiment de différents gâteaux, Shikamaru hérita d'une peluche de paresseux. Sinon Naruto choisit un collier clouté pour Kiba et un autre pour Akamaru, une paire de lunette de soleil rouges pour Shino, un théâtre de marionnette pour Kankuro, un T-shirt avec marqué dessus « I'm the best »(1) pour Neji, un bol pour ramens décoré de kunaïs pour Iruka, un magazine mannequins en petite tenue pour Jiraya, un nécessaire de nettoyage pour épée pour Suigetsu, des peluches relaxantes pour Jugo et un ensemble de pinceaux pour Saï.

 

**Sakura :** Ouf, il est 17h et nous avons trouvé des cadeaux pour tout le monde.

**Naruto :** Oui, mais Sakura, tu veux bien me promettre que tu ne diras rien à personne sur les cadeaux ?

**Sakura :** Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je te laissa leur faire la surprise.

**Naruto :** Merci Sakura.

**Sakura :** Bon moi je vais y aller, à tout à l'heure, et n'oublie pas ta tenue de soirée.

**Naruto :** Oui à tout à l'heure... *rêve un instant* Eh mais, minute, une tenue de soirée !!

 

Plus tard dans la soirées les ninjas commencèrent à se préparer pour se rendre à la fête, en effet tout les invités devaient êtres présent à 19h tapantes pour pouvoir dîner et ensuite réellement s'amuser.

… **:** Hinata-sama, dépêchez-vous, nous allons arriver en retard !

**Hinata :** Attend une minute Neji, j'arrive.

Chose dite chose faite, Hinata descendit pour rejoindre son cousin.

**Neji :** Vous êtes ravissante.

**Hinata :** Merci, mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer.

Neji ne répondit pas, il tendit la main à sa cousine et ils partirent à la fête.

 

… **:** Les garçons, dépêchez-vous !! Nous allons arriver en retard !

**Les garçons :** *grognement presque animal*

… **:** Quoi vous n'êtes pas contents !! Alors que nous allons revoir tous nos amis ! Franchement, et toi Gaara, tu est le Kazekage, montre donc l'exemple.

**Gaara :** Bien Temari. Kankuro, et si nous allions à cette fête. *Regard de l'ancien Gaara*

**Kankuro :** Ou...oui. *terrifié*

**Temari :** Aller, en route ! *Pense* _Depuis quand m'obéit-il ? il y a anguille sous roche._

 

Le son des voix retentissaient joyeusement à l'intérieur de la salle, à l'extérieur, une personne seule observait la porte d'un air indécis, se demandant sûrement s'il valait mieux entrer à l'intérieur ou partir. Mais, alors qu'elle allait repartir, quelqu'un l'interpella.

… **:** Naruto !

**Naruto :** Oui ? Oh, c'est toi Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

**Kiba :** Disons que ça fait cinq minutes que je t'observe, pourquoi tu ne rentre pas ?

**Naruto :** Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, en plus je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation, c'est Sakura qui m'a prévenu. Elle a dû avoir pitié de moi du coup elle m'a invité.

**Kiba :** Oulala, je crois que tu nous tiens une déprime. *Le prend par le bras* Et il n'y a qu'un seul remède à ça... *ouvre les portes* ...il faut faire la fête !!!

 

 


	2. Début des festivités

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Oui, je sais, je suis en retard d'une journée. J'ai été complètement overbookée.   
> Mais maintenant, tous les chapitres ont été corrigés.  
> Vous y trouverez plus de guimauve à paillette et de cul-cul que de fautes d'orthographes.

À l'intérieur, les invités s'étaient regroupés par petits groupes pour discuter. On pouvait voir toute les filles ensembles. Elles étaient toutes superbement habillées. Hinata toute parée de blanc ressemblait à une mariée, Ino portait une magnifique robe violette avec un décolleté plongeant. Sakura se sublimait dans une robe proposant un dégradé de vert et dévoilant en partie ses belles jambes. Temari avait opté pour une courte robe rouge et noire qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Tenten portait une tenue toute simple faîte de tissus bleus entrecroisés des pieds jusqu'au cou. Quand à Karin elle portait un kimono couleur aubergine qui mettait en valeur ses yeux.

 

Gaï et Kakashi faisaient des défis sous l'œil goguenard de leurs collègues. Kakashi avait assortit son masque avec sa chemise blanche et Gaï portait un affreux costume vert bouteille. Kurenaï portait une robe tout simple rouge et blanche. Pour s'accorder avec sa belle Asuma portait une chemise rouge sous son costume noir. Anko après beaucoup de suppliques de la part de l'Hokage portait une robe noire toute simple, quand à Iruka son costume avait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Tsunade semblait en grande discussion avec Jiraya. Petite précision, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient encore ouvert un seule bouteille (chose incroyable !). Malgré cela Jiraya n'arrêtait pas de zyeuter dans le décolleté assez impressionnant de la robe rose de Tsunade. Qui elle louchait sur le nœud papillon défait de son ami (et les magnifiques pectoraux que sa chemise dévoilait).

 

Et enfin, tous les garçons étaient rassemblés au milieu de la salle. Si, si, même Gaara l'associable de première, on ne voit dans cet amas de noir et de blanc que quelques touches de couleur ; une fleur bleue pour Neji, une chemise sable pour Gaara, une cravate violette pour Saï, un nœud papillon vert pour Sasuke, un mouchoir rouge pour Shikamaru et une ceinture couleur aubergine pour Suigetsu. On pouvait remarquer les boutons blancs que portait Naruto aux manches de son costume. Soudain, quelqu'un interpella les deux garçons qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle.

… **:** Eh, c'est maintenant que vous arrivez, Tsunade allait donner le départ de la course aux cadeaux.

**Naruto et Kiba :** Iruka !!! Minute, la course aux cadeaux ?

**Iruka :** Ah oui, c'est vrai, pour l'instant seuls les professeurs sont au courant, bon bah, vous allez devoir attendre cinq minute avant de savoir, à plus tard.

Et sans laissez à Kiba, Naruto et Akamaru le temps d'en demander plus il partit.

**Naruto** : À ton avis, c'est quoi cette course aux cadeaux ?

**Kiba :** J'en sais rien, mais ça a certainement un rapport avec le fait qu'ils nous ont demandé de déposer nos paquets à l'entrée et de les étiqueter.

**Naruto :** Moi je les avait déjà étiquetés parce que j'avais peur de donner le mauvais cadeau à la mauvaise personne.

**Kiba :** Pff, t'es vraiment bête !!!

 

Heureusement pour Kiba, Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une jeune femme blonde à très forte poitrine venait de monter sur l'estrade pour faire un discours.

**Tsunade :** Bonsoir à tous, je suis ravie que vous ayez tous pu venir en cette soirée de noël.

… **:** Pff, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas parler trois plombes, j'ai envie de pioncer.

… **:** Shikamaru !! N'as-tu donc pas honte !! Ne parle pas ainsi de maître Tsunade !!

**Shikamaru :** Ino, je suis crevé, j'ai dû servir de guide à ceux de Suna, et l'autre furie m'a carrément fait exploser le tympan.

… **:** Mais t'es toujours crevé, un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

**Shikamaru :** Oh non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Choji.

**Ino :** Mais taisez vous bon sang !!!

Durant ce temps Tsunade continuait de parler comme si de rien n'était.

**Tsunade :** … et je vais maintenant vous parler de la course aux cadeaux.

 

Subitement les ninjas présents dans la salle semblèrent beaucoup plus attentif.

… **:** C'est pas trop tôt !!

**Iruka :** Toujours aussi impatiente Anko à ce que je vois !!

Heureusement pour le pauvre Iruka, Kakashi et Gaï réussirent à maîtriser Anko avant qu'elle ne le tue. Durant ce temps Asuma et Kurenaï essayaient de faire taire les élèves qui n'écoutaient qu'avec peu d'attention le discours de Tsunade. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

**Tsunade :** *pas mal énervée* C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL !!!

Et un silence de mort régna aussitôt sur l'assemblée.

**Kakashi :** *chuchote* Ouf, mes pauvres oreilles.

**Gaï :** *hurle de façon fort peu discrète* Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

**Kakashi :** …

**Tsunade :** Donc, le règlement pour la chasse aux cadeaux est le suivant : vous devrez trouver les cadeaux qui vous sont destinés le plus vite possible, tout le monde participe. Que tout le monde se mette sur la ligne de départ. *Regarde tout le monde se mettre sur la ligne de départ* Avant le départ je tiens à vous dire que le garçon le plus rapide et la fille la plus rapide seront couronnés roi et reines de vitesse de cette soirée, mais ne vous inquiéter pas d'autre titre seront distribués alors vous pourrez vous rattraper. Tout le monde est près ?

**Tous :** Oui.

**Tsunade :** Bien, alors, à vos marques. Près. PARTEZ !!

Et tout les ninjas s'en furent dans le bâtiment pour chercher leurs cadeaux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon sang, cette non subtilité dont je faisais preuve... Et j'avais déjà quinze ans lorsque j'ai écris ce texte !  
> (Et vu le texte cul-cul que j'avais écris au bac de français, c'est plutôt raccord).


	3. La course aux cadeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Oui, je sais, j'ai deux jours de retards !  
> Mais IRL peut s'avérer vraiment prenant (comme c'est étonnant !)  
> Vous êtes prêts pour votre ratio de cul-cul de la semaine ?  
> Bonne lecture !

Environ une heure plus tard, tous les ninjas avaient trouvé leurs cadeaux, et Tsunade s'apprêtait à annoncer le classement et le roi et la reine de la vitesse.

**Tsunade :** Bien, je vois que tout le monde à trouver ses cadeaux. Je vais annoncer le classement et ensuite vous pourrez les ouvrir. Alors, chez les garçons :

1 : Neji

2 : Kiba

3 : Kakashi

4 : Shino

5 : Kankuro

6 : Gaara

7 : Sasuke

8 : Gaï

9 : Lee

10 : Saï

11: Naruto

12: Juugo

13 : Suigetsu

14 : Choji

15 : Shikamaru

16 : Jiraya

Et chez les filles :

1 : Tenten

2 : Hinata

3 : Temari

4 : Anko

5 : Tsunade

6 : Ino

7 : Sakura

8 : Kurenaï

Très bien, je vais maintenant annoncer le roi et la reine de vitesse qui sont Neji et Tenten. Je tiens à vous féliciter de votre esprit d'initiative, vous vous êtes mis ensembles pour allez plus vite alors que tous les autres ont travaillés seuls, mes félicitations.

… **:** Tsunade-sama ?

**Tsunade :** Oui Juugo ?

**Juugo :** On peut ouvrir nos cadeaux ?

**Tsunade :** Mais bien sûr !!

Et il y eut quelques minutes de silence durant lesquels on n'entendit que le déchirement du papier cadeau, ponctué de temps en temps d'exclamations de joies ou de déceptions.

**Tsunade :** Tout le monde à ouvert ses cadeaux ? Bien, je vais vous faire passer un sondage que vous allez remplir avant le dîner.

 

**Saï:** Bon sang, mais c'est quoi se sondage à la noix !

**Sakura :** Je ne te le fais pas dire.

En effet, ce sondage était pour le moins étrange, et Suigetsu le fit bien remarqué.

**Suigetsu :** Pfff, c'est nul. *se met à lire* « Question a, Quel cadeau vous a fait le plus plaisir ? Question b, Qui vous l'a offert ? Question c, Quel cadeau vous a fait le moins plaisir ? Question d, Qui vous l'a offert ? » À quoi ça va servir de remplir ce truc ?

**Kurenaï :** Ce sondage permettra de nommer le roi et la reine des cadeaux alors faîte le sérieusement !

 

Aussitôt les jeunes ninjas remplirent studieusement leur sondage, penchons nous de plus près pour voir ce qu'ils ont écrits.

_Naruto :_ a) un chapeau de Hokage b) Hinata c) une statue bizarre d) Suigetsu

_Sakura :_ a) un bracelet rose fuchsia b) Hinata c) des guenilles d) Karin

_Saï :_ a) un nécessaire à peinture b) Kakashi c) une tenue de gigolo d) Suigetsu

_Kakashi :_ a) le dernier Icha Icha Paradise b) Naruto c) un masque d) Gaï

_Neji :_ a) un bandeau couleur chair b) Hinata c) une tenue verte d) Lee

_Tenten :_ a) un nécessaire de nettoyage pour Kunaïs b) Neji c) une tenue verte d) Lee

_Lee :_ a) du matériel d'entraînement b) Gaï-sensei c) des coupons pour le coiffeur d) Neji

_Gaï :_ a) une photo b) Lee c) un coupon de réduction pour chez un tailleur d) Kakashi

_Shikamaru :_ a) un jeu de shojî b) Kurenaï c) un théâtre d'ombres d) la Furie

_Ino :_ a) une trousse de maquillage b) Naruto c) des paquets de chips d) Choji

_Choji :_ a) des gâteaux b) Naruto c) un livre de régime d) Ino

_Asuma :_ a) des chapeaux de père noël b) Naruto c) un livre contre le tabac d) Kurenaï

_Shino :_ a) une nouvelle cage pour attrapé des insectes b) Hinata c) un insecticide d) Juugo

_Hinata :_ a) des boucles d'oreille b) Naruto c) une tenue verte d) Gaï

_Kiba :_ a) un T-shirt b) Hinata c) de l'eau d) Suigetsu

_Kurenaï :_ a) une broche b) Asuma c) des soutiens-gorge d) Jiraya

_Suigetsu :_ a) un nécessaire de nettoyage pour épée b) Naruto c) un verre d) Karin

_Karin :_ a) des lunettes customisées b) Hinata c) des chaussettes d) Juugo

_Juugo :_ a) des peluches relaxantes b) Naruto c) du miel d) Choji

_Sasuke :_ a) des vêtement b) Sakura c) du gel d) Shino

_Kankuro :_ a) un théâtre de marionnettes b) Naruto c) des vêtements d) Temari

_Temari :_ a) un collier vert b) Hinata c) un éventail miniature d) le Faignant

_Gaara :_ a) une photo avec tout le monde dessus b) Naruto c) une pelle d) Suigetsu

_Anko :_ a) une robe de combat b) Hinata c) une robe de bal d) Kurenaï

_Iruka :_ a) des bols de ramen décorés de kunaïs b) Naruto c) le guide des célib' d) Juugo

_Tsunade :_ a) du sake b) Jiraya c) un livre sur les méfaits de l'alcool d) Sakura

_Jiraya :_ a) un magazine de mannequins b) Naruto c) le guide des gentleman d) Tenten

 

**Tsunade :** Bien, *reprend les sondages* le roi et la reine des cadeaux seront annoncés après le dîner, mais avant je vais nommer le roi et la reine de l'élégance qui sont...*roulements de tambour* Sakura et Sasuke.

**Ino :** COMMENT CE GRAND FRONT À DONC PUT ÊTRE CHOISIE ?!

**Karin :** POURQUOI CETTE GARCE À ÉTÉ ÉLUE ?!

**Sakura :** JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE LA PEAU !!

**Tsunade :** Calmez-vous les filles...

 

Après quelques minutes d'angoisse les trois folles dingues de Sasuke se calmèrent (ou plutôt furent assommées proprement) et tout le monde passa à table. Le repas se déroula sans incidents si l'on oublie la crise que piqua Naruto lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas de ramens. Puis Tsunade pris la parole pour annoncer des nouvelles importantes.

**Tsunade :** Bon comme promis je vais annoncer le roi et la reine des cadeaux qui sont... Naruto et Hinata.

Il y eut un grand fracas. Hinata venait de tomber dans les pommes.

**Kiba :** Hinata !! Ça va ?

**Hinata :** *sort des vapes* Ou... Oui, j'ai juste eu un choc, ce n'est rien.

**Naruto :** Ouf !! Je ne veux pas que ma reine tombe malade le jour même de son sacre. *Grand sourire, vous savez, celui qui surpasse celui de Lee et Gaï réunis*

Il y eut un autre grand fracas.

**Kiba et Sakura :** Naruto !!

**Naruto :** Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

 

Après quelques soins apportés par Sakura à Hinata, cette dernière put enfin tenir sur ses jambes. C'est à ce moment que Tsunade décida de lancer le bal et d'annoncer le couple des meilleurs danseurs.

**Tsunade :** Bon, que tout les rois et reines déjà nommés se réunissent sur la piste, vous allez lancez le bal avec le roi et la reine de piste qui sont Asuma et Kurenaï. Tout le monde en place ! Et à l'issue de la première danse le roi et la reine de la danse seront nommés.

Étonnamment aucun ninja de protesta, et les couples se placèrent sur la piste, Naruto avec Hinata(cadeaux), Tenten et Neji(vitesse), Sakura et Sasuke (élégance) et Asuma et Kurenaï (piste). Heureusement toutes les filles réussirent à se trouver un cavalier, Ino se fit inviter par Saï, Anko par Iruka, Tsunade par Kakashi, Karin sur ordre de Sasuke se mit avec Suigetsu (il en a marre qu'elle lui saute dessus), Shino créa une femme d'insectes, Kiba transforma Akamaru en fille et Shikamaru se fit traîner de force sur la piste par Temari. Quand aux autres certains étaient ravis d'êtres seuls (Gaara, Juugo, Choji) et d'autres faisaient la gueule (Lee, Gaï, Jiraya, Kankuro).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, on les retrouve sur la piste de danse mardi prochain !  
> Kissoux !


	4. Valse de minuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Mon dieu que c'est cul-cul...  
> Bonne lecture !

La musique démarra sur une valse assez mélancolique et lente, les couples se placèrent et se mirent à danser. Chez certains l'ambiance était tendu mais chez d'autres elle était calme, regardons comment se débrouille Naruto avec sa belle...

**Naruto :** Tu es toute rouge Hinata, tu est sûre que tu vas bien ?

**Hinata :** C'est bon Naruto-kun.

**Naruto :** Si tu le dis...

Mouais, peut mieux faire. Peut-être que Sasuke fera mieux...

**Sasuke :** …

**Sakura :** *pense* Mais pourquoi il dit rien, pitié qu'il arrête de faire la gueule, c'est soûlant.

Zéro pointé, franchement, il pourrait faire un effort ! Espérons que Neji parlera plus...

**Neji :** Tenten, ce n'est pas bien compliqué la valse, fait comme moi, un deux trois, un deux trois...

**Tenten :** un deux trois, un deux trois... *Pense* _Pas compliqué, pas compliqué, mon œil !_

Nul !! Bon sang, il n'y a pas un garçon gentil par ici ?

**Asuma :** Tu danse comme une déesse ma déesse.

**Kurenaï :** Toi aussi tu danse très bien.

Bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit.. _._

 

Durant ce temps Saï faisait virevolter Ino pour le plus grand bonheur de cette dernière, Karin et Suigetsu s'étaient lâchés avant d'en venir aux mains, Shino et Kiba s'étaient arrêtés de danser pour cause de mouches volatiles et de chien écraseur de pieds, Anko et Iruka dansaient la valse assez passablement, quand à Jiraya et Tsunade (il avait piqué sa cavalière à Kakashi alors qu'il éternuait, y'a pas à dire, il est rapide Jiraya) ils ne dansaient pas très droit... Bah oui, tout le monde sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas boire trop d'alcool avant de danser si on ne veut pas rencontrer les murs, ou des gens, ou des pots de fleurs, ou le sol (radical souvent, le sol). Après quelques minutes de danse la musique s'arrêta et une autre danse commença, durant près d'une heure, différents couples dansèrent, on put même voir un Gaara traîné de force sur la piste par sa sœur. Peu de temps avant minuit Tsunade avait suffisamment dessoûlé pour se ressoûler et ensuite monter sur l'estrade d'un pas vacillant. Et c'est en se tenant au micro pour ne pas tomber qu'elle annonça le roi et la reine de la danse.

**Tsunade :** Bien...hips...je vais annoncer...burp, s'cusez...le roi et la reine de la danse qui sont Saï et Ino.

Et elle s'écroula ivre morte.

**Kurenaï :** Je pense qu'elle et Jiraya peuvent êtres nommés roi et reines de la cuite.

Tout le monde rigola de la blague de Kurenaï sauf les pinces-sans-rires et les compères de boissons. C'est alors que le compère de boisson, pas mal éméché soit dit en passant, pris la parole.

**Jiraya :** Moi je pense que l'on peut nommer roi et reine de la mauvaise humeur Suigetsu et Karin.

Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée. Tout le monde sentant venir une catastrophe de la puissance d'une bombe nucléaire.

**Karin et Suigetsu :** *veine sur la tempe* ATTENDS LÀ, TU VEUX QUE JE ME METTE AVEC CET/TE IMBÉCILE ?! T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi, jamais je me mettrai avec lui/elle ! *Se désignent mutuellement du doigt*

**Shino :** Taisez-vous !

**Les deux zamoureux :** Ta gueule toi !! On t'a pas sonné.

**Sasuke :** C'est juste que Tsunade s'est relevée et qu'elle va faire une annonce bande d'idiots.

**Karin et Suigetsu :** ...

**Tsunade :** Bien étant donné que le calme est rétabli je vais faire le décompte avant minuit. Attention, 10, 9, 8 comptez tous avec moi ! 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 !! Il est minuit, joyeux noël à tous, et maintenant la valse de minuit, tous les rois et reines sur la piste !! Mais avant je vais annoncer un nouveau titre, c'est le titre du plus beau couple, et ne restant que deux filles n'étant pas reine...

Toute la salle se tourna vers Temari et Anko.

**Tsunade :** Je nomme solennellement rois et reines des couples Kakashi et Anko... *voyant Temari souffler de soulagement*...ainsi que Temari et Shikamaru. Et je tiens à préciser qu'être roi et reine de la mauvaise humeur compte comme un titre officiel ainsi que roi et reine de la cuite. *Sourit à Jiraya*

 

Avant d'avoir les oreilles et le corps détruits par une déflagration d'une puissance extrême je vous propose d'écouter les pensées des autres personnages.

**Hinata :** _Oh, oh, je vais danser avec Naruto !!_

**Naruto :** _Chouette !! Je danse avec Hinata !!_

**Ino :** _Oh !! Je danse avec Saï !! C'est ma chance, je lui demande s'il veut sortir avec moi._

**Saï :** _Ino, elle est gentille, et pas trop lourde, à noter, « Ino est une fille sympa à condition de ne pas en abuser »._

**Tenten :** _Oh non ! Pas Neji, il va encore me soûler avec sa valse à trois temps !_

**Neji :** _Tenten... Agile partout, sauf sur une piste de danse._

**Sakura :** _Yes !! Sasuke, prenez ça dans les dents Ino la truie et Karin la peinturlurée._

**Sasuke** _: Au moins je suis pas avec Karin..._

**Kiba, Lee et Gaï:** _J'ai pas de cavalière, mais pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?_

**Gaara et Shino :** _…_

**Choji et Iruka:** _Chouette, pas de cavalière, je vais pouvoir m'éclipser en paix !_

**Kakashi et Anko :** _Ça aurait put être pire._

**Kurenaï et Asuma :** _Mon amour(e) !_

**Juugo :** _Plus de cavalières !! Je vais pouvoir jouer avec mes peluches !!_

**Kankuro :** _Plus de cavalières, je me casse._

**Tsunade et Jiraya :** _Yes !! Mon partenaire._

**Shikamaru :** _Galère, je vais pas pouvoir dormir..._

Et le monde explosa.

 

**Temari :** IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE DANSE AVEC CET ANANAS PARESSEUX !!

**Suigetsu :** JE REFUSE DE DANSER ENCORE UNE FOIS AVEC CETTE FURIE !!

**Karin :** JE NE DANSERAI PAS AVEC CETTE FACE DE REQUIN.

**Tsunade :** VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMEZ OUI !!!

**Les trois explosions :** …

**Tsunade :** Depuis le début de la soirée vous n'avez quasiment jamais arrêtez de vous plaindre. On est noël voyons !! ALORS VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE DANSER AVEC LA PERSONNE QUI VOUS À ÉTÉ DÉSIGNÉE !! ET VISSA SINON JE NE RÉPOND PLUS DE RIEN !!!

 

Il y eu une minute de silence après cette explosion. Tellement de silence qu'un ange passa, que deux anges passèrent et que tout une myriade de Jiraya avec des ailes en plumes passa. Et puis tout les couples se mirent sur la piste en vitesse et sans discuter. Pendant quelques secondes Temari, Karin et Suigetsu gardèrent un sourire gêné. C'est vrai que lorsqu'ils se repassaient le film de la soirée ils n'avaient pas vraiment été dans l'esprit de noël.

**Karin :** _Je n'ai fait que critiquer Suigetsu, crier après les filles et faire la gueule aux jonins..._

**Temari :** _J'ai traîné de force Gaara et Shikamaru sur la piste, et je n'ai pas arrêter de le traiter de paresseux, d'ananas et de plein de choses horrible._

**Suigetsu :** _Je me suis engueulé avec Karin, j'ai fait la tronche à tout le monde et je n'ai pas arrêté de ruminer dans mon coin._

Heureusement pour eux notre flemmard national décida de leur venir en aide.

**Shikamaru :** Désirez-vous dansez avec moi ma reine ? *Regarde Temari*

**Temari :** Mais avec plaisir mon roi. *Lui souri* _Merci de me venir en aide._

**Suigetsu :** Puisque la politesse l'oblige, reine de la mauvaise humeur accorderiez vous cette danse à votre roi ? *Lui tend le bras* _Que je répare au moins une de mes bêtises._

**Karin :** Quelle question ! *s'accroche à son bras* _Ouf, il m'a pardonné._

Et une danse magique commença.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais pas vous, mais moi je bave des arc-en-ciels.  
> A la semaine prochaine, kissoux !


	5. Intrigues et Amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, comme le laisse subtilement deviner le titre, c'est cul-cul à mort !  
> Et merci beaucoup à SoulOfCarnation qui a laissé un kudo !  
> Bonne lecture !

La musique démarra assez lentement, non pas sur valse mais sur un slow. Personne ne protesta, et on put même voir un sourire satisfait sur le visage de certains (Devinez lesquels). Mais durant ce temps, trois personnes s'étaient éclipsées de la fête pour retrouver une mystérieuse invitée.

… **:** Gaara, Shino, Kankuro, faîtes un peu bouger les choses, cet objectif doit être atteint avant la fin de la fête. *Leur tend une feuille*

 **Gaara :** *prend la feuille* Vous en êtes sur ? Ça risque d'être difficiles, surtout pour certains...

 **Shino :** C'est sûr, et puis vous n'avez pas le droit de jouer avec le cœur des gens.

 **Kankuro :** Et puis on ne fait pas ça gratuitement !

… **:** Ne vous inquiéter pas vous aurez ce que je vous ai promis, mais Shino, tu as tords, je ne joue pas avec leurs sentiments, je les aides à les exprimer. Partez maintenant, personne ne doit s'apercevoir de votre absence.

Et les ninjas repartirent vers la fête.

 

Durant ce temps les ninjas n'avaient pas chômé, Tsunade et Jiraya ne tenaient à nouveau plus debout à cause de l'alcool, Kurenaï et Asuma étaient partis se cacher quelque part, Anko et Kakashi semblaient d'humeur joyeuse ainsi que Naruto et Hinata. Shikamaru et Temari se regardaient d'un air gêné. Mais chez certains tout allait encore plus mal. Neji et Tenten se diputaient en se marchant sur les pieds, l'ambiance semblait tendue avec Ino et Saï ainsi que chez Sakura et Sasuke. Quand à Karin et Suigetsu, la météo était directement passée à l'orage. Leurs bonnes résolutions n'avaient pas fait long feu.

 **Kankuro :** Et bien, on va avoir du boulot, on commence par qui ?

 **Gaara :** On commence par les plus facile : Shino tu prend le numéro 1, Kankuro le numéro 5 et moi je prend le 2

 **Shino :** Très bien, on se retrouve dès que la première partie de la mission est réussie.

Autre part, quelqu'un observe cette paisible scène, paisible ? Plus pour très longtemps.

… **:** Le plan Am est en marche.

 

 **Hinata :** _Bon sang, il faut que je lui dise et que j'arrête de me torturer._ Naruto, je...je voulais savoir, où as-tu trouvé ces boutons ? _Zut !! Quelle andouille je fais !!_

 **Naruto :** _J'avais espéré autre chose, mais bon..._ Je les aient trouvés dans une petite boutique de mercerie, et j'y ai vus de très jolis foulard, je suis sur qu'ils te plairaient, si tu veux je t'emmènerai là-bas un jour si tu veux. _YES !! t'es le meilleur Naruto !_

 **Hinata :** Merci Naruto, c'est gentiiiiiiiiiiih.

Et Hinata tomba dans les bras de Naruto, personne n'avait vu les insectes qui avaient attrapés la cheville de Hinata, la faisant tombée.

 **Naruto :** Hinata !! Ça va ?

 **Hinata :** *toute rouge* Oui.

Alors Hinata releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Naruto, elle devint encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était. Mais notre pauvre Hinata n'était pas au bout de ses peines car Naruto réfléchissait à plein régime, et il finit par prendre une décision.

 

 **Neji :** Aaaaaaaah !!!!

Au cri que poussa Neji tout le monde se retourna pour voir un Neji pétrifié et bouche-bée qui pointait du doigt deux personnes. Ces deux personnes n'étaient autres que Naruto et Hinata...nqui s'embrassaient, et oui, ce à quoi réfléchissait notre blond préféré c'était, l'embrasser ou ne pas l'embrasser (telle est la question). Il avait finalement décidé de montrer ses sentiments à l'élue de son cœur, et tant pis si elle le repoussait. Notre pauvre Hinata n'en pouvait plus, elle avait été nommée reine avec l'élu de son cœur, ils avaient dansé ensembles et pour finir il l'embrassait !! Le cœur de notre chère ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage, alors son cerveau décida d'abandonner le bateau en plein naufrage. Mais avant de partir dans le pays des songes Hinata décida d'avouer ses sentiments.

 **Hinata :** Naruto, je t'aime.

Et elle s'évanouit.

 **Shino :** Mission accompli.

 **Neji :** Naruto !!! Je vais te tuer !! *se lance à la poursuite de notre prince charmant*

 **Kankuro :** Bon, à moi de jouer. *Cours vers les professeurs* Kakashi, Anko, aidez nous, Neji veut tuer Naruto.

 **Anko :** Quoi, mais c'est quoi ce bronx !! *part arrêter les garçons*

Enfin, elle partait surtout défouler ses nerfs compressés par sa robe.

 **Naruto :** Aaaaaah, au secours, Kakashi !!

 **Gaara :** Pourquoi a t-il peur ?

 **Shikamaru :** Tu n'as pas vu de quoi Anko est capable ?! *Voit le regard de Gaara* Non. Bon je t'explique, elle a horreur de porter des robes et en prime elle attendait de puis le début de la soirée un moyen de se défouler. Et là, ces imbéciles viennent de lui donner un bon prétexte.

 **Temari :** Neji n'est pas censé être un génie.

 **Shikamaru :** Si mais, il est préoccupé ce soir. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Gaara ?

 **Gaara :** Lorsque deux personnes se trouvent sous un gui, il faut bien qu'elles s'embrassent ?

 **Temari :** Euh, oui, pourquoi ? *Pense* _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ?_

 **Gaara :** Alors embrassez-vous. *voit leurs regards d'incompréhension* Levez la tête.

Temari leva la tête et se figea, Shikamaru leva à son tour la tête et rejoignit Temari dans la section « statue ». Au-dessus de leur tête un bouquet de gui semblait les narguer. Ils eurent un moment d'hésitation puis...Temari tourna la tête et les lèvres de Shikamaru se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les siennes. Cela avait un goût sucré et tendre, ils étaient si occupés qu'ils ne virent pas Gaara s'éclipsait discrètement, emportant avec lui un bouquet de gui accroché au bout d'une main de sable.

 

 **Shino :** N'attendons pas Kankuro et continuons, je propose le numéro 3 pour toi, le numéro 8 pour moi, et le numéro 4 pour Kankuro quand il aura fini.

 **Gaara :** Il a déjà fini.

Shino fronça les sourcils, se retourna et se figea. Au beau milieu de la piste Kakashi serrait dans ses bras une Anko plus rouge qu'une tomates.

 **Kankuro :** Eh, eh, c'était pas facile, mais j'ai réussi.

 **Gaara :** *le regarde*

 **Kankuro** **:** Comment j'ai fait, c'est bien simple, j'ai utilisé mes talents de marionnettiste pour faire trébucher Anko pour qu'elle tombe dans les bras de Kakashi. Qui sont les suivants sur la liste.

Shino lui donna sa seconde mission et ils se séparèrent.

… : Allez, transformez cette fête en un merveilleux moment, mais je vais devoir vous laissez, j'ai à faire ailleurs.

L'ombre tourna les talons et s'en alla. Durant ce temps, Tenten cherchait un moyen de calmer son cavalier.

 **Tenten :** _Non...non...non...ça non plus...bon sang, comment le calmer mais je ne v... MAIS OUI !! La voilà ma solution !_ Neji ?

 **Neji :** Hn... ?!

Pauvre Neji, le voilà prisonnier de se coéquipière qui vient de lui sauter au cou, en effet pour le calmer Tenten n'a rien trouver de mieux que de lui sauter au cou, heureusement pour Neji trois événements l'empêchèrent de rougir. En effet, Gaara avait décidé de faire simple et avait purement et simplement poussé Sasuke sur Sakura ce qui les avaient fait trébuché, les mettant dans une position assez embarrassante. Shino n'avait pas fait non plus dans la dentelle, il avait lancé ses insectes sur Karin qui, affolée, s'était mise à hurler. Suigetsu était venue à sa rescousse, la prenant dans ses bras pour la sauver, ce n'est que deux secondes après qu'ils remarquèrent ce détail, ils n'eurent alors rien à envier aux écrevisses. Ino décida alors de l'attention que portait les autres à ces deux couples pour avouer ses sentiments à Saï, qui pour toute réaction lui sourit tendrement et la pris dans ses bras.

 

Ce n'est pas cet événement qui sauva Neji pour la troisième fois mais le sketche de Tsunade et Jiraya.

 **Jiraya :** Tsunade...veux-tu m'épouser ?

 **Tsunade :** Oui !!! *lui saute dans les bras*

Kankuro avait été plus subtil, il avait mis une drogue à effet amoureux dans le vin des deux amis. Ce qui résultait à cette demande en mariage pour le moins romantique.

… **:** Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici !! Ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne suis pas là pour vous chercher querelle.

 **Juugo :** Qui es-tu ?

… **:** Oh, mais vous me connaissez bien. *relève sa capuche*

 **Tous :** Non ! Mais tu es... Que fais-tu là ?

 **L'inconnu :** Je suis venu pour...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon dieu, que j'étais cul-cul au lycée...  
> On dit que c'est beau l'innocence, mais là y'en a un chouïa trop


	6. Joyeux Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Je vous souhaite un joyeux réveillon de Noël !  
> Bonne lecture !

Tout se déroulait parfaitement à cette fête (autant que quelque chose puisse se passer parfaitement dans cet univers), mais quelqu'un vint troubler cette sérénité.  
… : Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici, mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne suis pas là pour vous chercher querelle.  
Juugo : Qui est-tu ?  
… : Oh, mais vous me connaissez bien. *relève sa capuche*  
Tous : Non ! Mais tu es... Que fait tu là ?  
L'inconnu : Je suis venu pour... Merde, j'ai zappé.  
Tous : *tombent à la renverse*  
Tsunade : Bon sang, auteure, on débarque pas comme ça dans une histoire sans y avoir été invitée !  
Auteure : Mais euh, je voulais...*ampoule qui s'allume* Ah, ça y est, je me souviens, je suis venu vous souhaiter un joyeux noël, vous apportez des cadeaux, et sauver les trois personnes qui m'ont aidée pour que cette fête soit une réussite.  
Jiraya : Joyeux noël ?  
Juugo : Cadeaux ?  
Ino : Des complices ?  
Moi : Oui ! Ceux qui vous ont aidés à montrer vos sentiments bande de glands.  
Tenten : On est pas des glands !!  
Moi : En amour vous êtes pire que des quiches.  
Neji : Qui sont tes complices ?  
Moi : Bah dis donc, il perd pas le nord ! Tu n'as pas à le savoir, et puis de toute façon je m'en vais, vous n'avez qu'à oublier ma présence. Salut la compagnie !!

Une explosion se produisit, puis lorsque la fumée qu'elle avait provoquée se dissipa on pû observer tous les ninjas endormis par terre. Chacun avait dans ses bras un cadeau, on pouvait observer que trois ninjas faisaient semblant de dormir, un brun avec des insectes, un autre brun avec un maquillage bizarre et un roux avec un tatouage sur le front. Hinata, Hinata... Que, quelqu'un m'appelle ?  
… : Hinata, Hinata, réveille toi !  
Hinata : Mais c'est la voix de Naruto ! Na...Naruto ?  
Naruto : Ouf, tu te réveille, j'ai vraiment eu peur.  
Hinata : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
Naruto : Bah, tu t'es évanouie après que...après que je...je t'ai embrassée. Dis, Hinata, c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit ?  
La brune piqua un fard, mais répondit bravement.  
Hinata : Oui, mais tu n'as pas eu de problème avec mon cousin ?  
Naruto : Un peu, mais moins qu'avec Anko.  
Hinata : Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?  
Naruto : Il vaut mieux que je raconte tout ce qui s'est passé après ton évanouissement.

« DÉBUT FLASH BACK »  
Naruto : Mais j'ai rien fait !  
Neji : Si ! Tu l'a embrassée !  
Naruto : Et alors ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait !  
Neji : Non ! Je vais le dire à son père !  
Tenten : Depuis quand il utilise des arguments aussi pourris ?  
Naruto : Oh !! J'ai vachement peur. *Entend un bruit et se retourne* Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, au secours !  
Derrière Naruto il y avait Anko et Kakashi, une Anko super furax que quelqu'un l'ait dérangée dans sa manœuvre d'approche, et un Kakashi vénère que l'on interrompe une manœuvre d'approche qui lui plaisait bien. Notre pauvre Naruto se fit courser pendant dix minutes avant que Sakura prise de pitié décide de l'aider.  
Sakura : Kakashi, Anko, arrêter de courser ce pauvre Naruto, vous allez réveiller Tsunade.  
Subitement, les trois ninjas se stoppèrent, pétrifiés de peur, car en effet, réveiller la Hokage était le moyen le plus sur de raccourcir sa durée de vie. C'est alors qu'un second hurlement retenti dans la salle, cette fois poussé par Juugo.  
Juugo : Ah, Non, au secours !! C'est la fin du monde !!  
Sasuke : Kesquia ? *Se réveille d'un rêve éveillé*  
Juugo : Karin et Suigetsu...  
Sasuke : Ils se crêpent le chignon ?  
Juugo : ILS S'EMBRASSENT !!!  
Il y eu une minute de silence puis...  
Les filles : C'est la fin du monde !!  
Les professeurs : On va tous mourir !!  
Les garçons : Au secours !! Kami-sama sauvez nous !!  
Karin et Suigetsu remarquèrent enfin que l'intérêt qu'on leur portait. Ils regardèrent leurs amis sans la moindre gène.  
Les deux amoureux : Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous nous regardez ?  
Tous : Vous... Vous... vous embrassez !!  
« FIN FLASH BACK »

Naruto : Et c'est à ce moment là que tu t'es réveillée.  
Hinata : Eh bien, il s'en est passé des choses pendant que j'étais évanouie.  
Kiba : Et c'est pas tout !! Iruka, Kurenaï et Asuma ont disparus.  
Shino : Non, Iruka est parti rejoindre Shizune, les deux autres sont allés retrouver leur fille. Saï et Ino sont partis se balader au clair de lune. Ils semblaient débattre sur la réalité psychique du langage des fleurs. Et Kakashi et Anko sont partis dans une autre pièce.  
Kiba : Tu espionnes les gens ou quoi ?  
Shino : Absolument pas.  
Hinata : Dîtes...les gars... *ne l'écoute pas*...Vous allez m'écouter à la fin !!!  
Les trois concernés : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hinata ?  
Hinata : J'ai une idée pour pimenter un peu la soirée, vous voulez bien m'aider ?  
Naruto : Bien sur Hinata !!  
Kiba : Mais il faudrait peut-être que tu nous dises ton idée.  
Hinata : Oui, voilà mon idée, nous allons *parle à voix basse*  
Shino : Pourquoi pas.  
Naruto : Allez, c'est parti !! L'opération M est lancée !!

Pendant ce temps dans une maison du village.  
Kurenaï : Regarde mon chéri, elle dort comme un petit ange.  
Asuma : Oui, tu as raison, et le chapeau de père Noël offert par Naruto lui va très bien.  
Kurenaï : Le tien aussi.  
Asuma : Mais le tien te vas encore mieux.  
Kurenaï : Mais non !  
Ils continuèrent ainsi durant cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que Miraï se réveille.  
Miraï : Ouin, ouin...  
Kurenaï : Oh, viens là ma chérie.

Durant ce temps dans une salle accolée à la salle des fêtes Kakashi et Anko discutaient.  
Anko : Tu es sûr ?  
Kakashi : Il faut le voir pour le croire.  
Anko : Oh, est-ce une invitation ?  
Kakashi : Si tu le dis, mais n'oublie pas ton maillot de bain. Ce serait bête de ne pas pouvoir se baigner dans ces si merveilleuse sources d'eau chaudes.  
Anko : Un maillot de bain ? Pour quoi faire ?  
Kakashi : Bah, pour se baigner...  
Le sourire de requin et le regard de braise de la jeune femme firent s'interrompre l'épouvantail. Il faisait pas chaud là tout d'un coup ?

Retournons dans la salle des fêtes.  
Naruto : T'en es où Kiba ?  
Kiba : J'y suis presque, encore un peu de patience et on peut passer à la seconde phase du plan.  
Un peu plus loin...  
Hinata : Voilà !! C'est bon, tout est près on peut y aller.  
Shino : …  
Et la pagaille tomba sur la salle comme des mouches sur de la marmelade  
En fait non, Shino plaça juste un bouquet de gui au-dessus de Shikamaru. Naruto drogua le saké de Tsunade. Hinata activa son byakugan en direction de Neji et Tenten. Quand à Kiba il s'approcha discrètement de Sakura et Sasuke. Il se passa quelques secondes, puis...  
Temari : Hey !! L'ananas !!  
Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que tu veux femme galère ?  
Temari : T'aurais pas vu Kankuro ?  
Shikamaru : Nan.  
Temari : Merci pour ta non-aide !  
Naruto : À moi de jouer. *Va les rejoindre* Stop Temari, tu peux pas t'en aller, tu l'as pas embrassé. *Voit leurs regards* Bah oui, vous êtes sous un gui. *Sourit puis s'enfuie*.  
Shikamaru : Pas le choix...  
Troisième hurlement de la soirée, celui-ci poussé par Gaara. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas un hurlement de surprise, c'est une hurlement de rage.  
Gaara : Ecarte-toi de ma sœur Nara !!!!  
Shikamaru : Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est elle qui a tourné la tête ! Je visais la joue !

Shikamaru partit en courant, poursuivit par Gaara, animé d'une juste fureur vengeresse. Figée sur place, Temari fixait le vide la bouche ouverte. C'est alors que deux évènements se produisirent. Tout d'abord Tsunade sauta dans les bras de Jiraya pour le...heu...lui démontrer son amour ? À cause de la drogue qu'elle avait avalée. Il fallut huit ninjas pour la séparer de Jiraya. Et ensuite Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke pour l'embrasser, nos apprentis entremetteur avaient fait du bon boulot mais il leur restait une problème de taille : Tenten et Neji. Pour cela Hinata la joua fine.  
Hinata : Allez Tenten, vas-y, tu peux le faire.  
Tenten : Non il ne m'aime pas.  
Hinata : Mais si.  
Après cinq minutes de discussion Hinata sortit son argument choc.  
Hinata : Va l'embrasser, et tu verra bien qu'il t'aime !!  
Tenten : Mais c'est une agression ! Et s'il est pas consentant ?  
Hinata : Demande lui dans ce cas !  
Tenten sembla réfléchir à l'idée, puis, décidée se dirigea vers Neji.  
Tenten : Dis, Neji, je peux t'embrasser ?  
Le génie la regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Puis, il tomba dans les pommes.

Quelques jours plus tard...  
Shizune : Alors Maître Tsunade, la soirée c'est bien passée ?  
Tsunade : Si on considère qu'avoir la moitié de mes ninjas en couple est une bonne chose, on peut dire que oui.  
Shizune : Très bien, voici les rapports du jour. Et le revenu comptable. Ainsi que la liste des nouvelles recrues. N'oubliez pas ce courrier du seigneur du feu auquel il faut répondre. Et puis...  
Tsunade pâlit face à la liste de tâche qui l'attendait. Mais pourquoi avait-elle pris deux jours de vacances dans le lit de Jiraya ?

Bilan :  
\- Hinata et Naruto rendirent malade Ibiki grâce à leur pouvoir de projection de guimauve.  
\- Temari gifla Shikamaru aux portes de Konoha, puis l'embrassa, et finalement tourna les talons sur un : « tchao loser ».  
\- Gaara et Kankuro firent des gestes menaçant très explicites envers le Nara.  
\- Sasuke et Sakura nièrent dans les grandes largeurs toute relation les unissant. Ils accusèrent Kiba de les avoir drogué, et s'associèrent pour le lui faire payer.  
\- L'Inuzuka n'échappa à leur traque furieuse qu'avec l'aide d'Ayame, la fille de Teuchi.  
\- Choji observa avec effarement Kiba draguer de façon explicite Ayame.  
\- Ino et Saï, après plusieurs journées de discussions philosophiques s'aperçurent que tout le monde les prenaient pour un couple. Ils eurent la flemme de démentir.  
\- Neji passa plusieurs jours à éviter Tenten, avant d'accepter en rougissant qu'elle l'embrasse. \- Karin et Suigetsu révélèrent à tous, au grand désespoir de Juugo, que leurs disputes étaient autant dues à leurs caractères respectifs qu'à leur relation amoureuse fougueuse et passionnée.  
\- Juugo déménagea loin de chez Karin et Suigetsu.  
\- Jiraya fut interdit de missions longues durées en dehors de Konoha par Tsunade. Elle lui ordonna de devenir son garde du corps. Le sennin s'y plia avec bonne volonté et diligence.  
\- Anko n'amena pas son maillot de bain aux sources chaudes. Kakashi ne comprit pas tout ce qui se passa là-bas, mais c'était tout aussi bien.  
\- Tsunade fit un scandale en apprenant de façon fortuite que Shizune n'avait pas passé la soirée de noël à travailler comme elle le disait, mais dans les bras d'Iruka.  
\- Gaï sombra en dépression face à son non-succès auprès des femmes.  
\- Lee sortit son professeur de ses idées noires à l'aide d'un discours aussi motivant que niais.  
\- Shino regarda tout le monde s'agiter pour des trucs stupides tout en grattouillant une sauterelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, cette petite aventure hivernale s'achève !  
> Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !


End file.
